merges darkest desires ch1
by cartoonfantasy
Summary: Just a normal day in the Simpsons house when Marge sees something and its sparks her dark hunger. (WARNING very Lemon/incest ) (my first FanFic please be nice :3)


merges darkest desires ch.1

it was the early morning of the 23 of June and spring was in full fledge, "hey hurry up Bart your going to be late for school" Marge said as she knocked on the bathroom door. after a few seconds of what sounded like splashes came a tiered sounding Bart that proclaimed he would be out in a "min", Marge scowled and went on with making breakfast. after about 5 minutes Marge tried again at getting him out the bathroom, but as she opened the door she was met with a note reading "went to bed don't disturbed - Bart".

that was it, this was the final straw, she was going to investigate, why her son had been so anti social. she started making her way to his room the best she could , her tight dress could barely contain her large breasts and plump ass as she made her way towards his room . she pressed her ear up towards the door only to be met by the door squeaking open , "ahhh" she made a small squeak as she fell into a dark room filled with the snores of her son and a small beam of light spraying out from a crack in the blinds.

after getting herself up and dusted off , her eyes starting to adapt to the lighting condition, she made her way over to where Bart's bed was. the snoring proceeded to get louder as she slowly approached on her tip toes, her eyes started to a just to the brightness . she chased one of the light beams to her grown boys face , she rolled her eyes as she examined the his unshaved face.

her eyes dropped bellow to his crotch after seeing something out her prereferral vision, she started to blush as she was baring witness to the largest erection she had ever seen, she stared at it for about a sold minute. her mind was racing, her heart was racing and for a reason she could not explain her mouth was watering, only in her wildest fantasies had she ever dreamt of such a large cock, it was reaching up to the bottom of her breasts. her hand started to move under the covers and towards the large member, her small hand started to unbox it like it was a birthday gift, she slowly dropped to her knees wondering why homer could not have such a large cock , pulling the sheets away she saw it. the huge cock was like a tree trunk as she looked up at it. placing her hand around it was a problem as her hands where not large enough to do so. but she grasped it as softly as she could and started to rub it up and down gently making sure to be quite so he would not wake up.

gently pulling herself up towards the bed, her head was filled with everything wrong with what was happening, but deep down it was her dark desire. stationing herself on her knees on top of the bed with his right legs retching so that it was in-between her knelt legs. she them placed her hand on the large member, examining it she estimated it was about 10 - 11 inches, she started rubbing it again slowly, mouth watering as she worked her hands around its base up to its head.

'ah ... mm Marge...' Bart slugged softly , Marge paused and watched him for a moment wondering if he was awake. Marge heard the snoring and wondered if he was thinking off her, feeling her hand pulse from the cock she go back to the task in hand (no pun intended). she licked he lips and moved them close to the pulsing hard member. "mmm your my special little guy aren't you" grabbing the base she started to lick the mass of the member , her tongue slipped along the base and up to the head leaving a wet slimy trail behind it. the taste sent shivers down her back as she tasted the manly cock "mmm you taste great too".

she moved her lips down onto the large cock, wrapping them around the large member . Twirling her tongue as she started her dissent upon the member , " mmmm hmmh" she moaned softly as see tried to take the cock into her mouth, slowly she kept moving her head back and forth upon the large cock. she started to push herself to take the whole cock not releasing the scale of how big his cock was, she started deep throating, she enjoyed every last bit of it. after about five minutes of cock sucking goodness it was safe to say Marge was hooked, (come on I want that honey) she thought to hear self as she sucked harder . he started to throb harder all off a sudden. she pulled up and started lick rapidly over the whole member , it erupted with seamen spurting into her mouth att first , she could not drink all off it . despite not to lose any she started try and catch pulls off it in her hands. "mmm" swallowing the first gulp she started to move forward to drink more from the tip. after the second gulp she started drinking from what had formed in her hands. and them licking them.

she moved forward and sucked the tip for the rest of the cum before wrapping the cock up nice and tight. she was sure that she did not miss a drop so there would be no mess. as she stood up she felt how wet she was. how has she not noticed this before ?! she started to walk out acting like everything was normal. turning around she licked the last small drops of cum from her lips. she knew that she would need more , but could not just keep having Bart while he slept.

there had to be another way.


End file.
